Full wave, three phase rectifiers are employed in a variety of environments. Depending upon the specific environment in which they are used, various requirements attend the construction of the rectifier.
One application requiring somewhat unusual constraints upon the rectifier design is in so-called "brushless generators". In a typical brushless generator construction, three phase windings forming part of an exciter are carried by the rotor. Rotor rotation results in the generation, in such windings, of a three phase signal. Such signal is then rectified by a rectifier carried by the rotor to provide a source of direct current to the main field winding of the generator which is also carried by the rotor.
Because the rectifier forms part of the rotor, it must be capable of withstanding the high centrifugal forces placed upon its components during generator operation. It is also highly desirable that the same be as compact as possible, both axially and radially, so that the overall size of the rotor can be made as small as possible.
Another desirable feature is ease of serviceability. The rectifier assembly must be made such the it can be easily replaced and/or serviced.
The present invention is directed to the provision of a three phase, full wave rectifier assembly meeting the above stated requisites.